


Add Fuel to the Fire

by fruitybec



Series: Out of the Fire Series [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Erin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Femdom, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jay, Rape/Non-con Elements, female!Alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitybec/pseuds/fruitybec
Summary: They had assumed everything would be easy once they took down the Dismemberer. They were wrong.Their lives as complicated as ever, how will Erin and her omega manage when they can't see eye to eye.Sequel to Out of the Fire. Alpha/omega AU. Set six months after the conclusion of OotF. Warnings for BDSM elements, non-graphic descriptions of rape, and all the A/B/O.





	Add Fuel to the Fire

The woods were still, an unbroken expanse, free from human ruin. It was exactly as Jay liked: the river was so calm it looked like it was at a standstill, but he knew that there would be a slight current, and that just half a mile downstream there was a collection of eddies. During the snow melt, some whitewater made the river more treacherous by hiding large chunks of ice just under the surface. 

They'd taken leave together, to have a heat that was 'normal.' He still didn't understand why they kept using that word, but it seemed like he was meant to be grateful to use his allotted time to go and screw his brains out. Everyone was interested in what they would be doing and had no reservations in prying into their personal lives. And in one way he was thankful. His alpha was probably still asleep inside the cabin, and for the first time in his life, he had experienced a heat the way it was meant to be. Just him and Erin, doing the unspeakable. 

Hank had booked them ten days off – and they had known that last time it had taken longer than that, but expected this to be shorter: there was no undercover mission; no sniper lurking in a hide a mile away, waiting for him to move; no danger beyond the usual discomfort of a heat. The worst had passed after five days, and by now - day eight - Jay was feeling more like himself. 

Burgess, who was the only member of the dynamic intelligence squad who would keep him updated on what was happening while he was in heat, had told him that there was a new case where Omegas were being brought to the city from outside to work in dynamic brothels. There had always been sex trafficking, but now they were starting to gain a foothold in Chicago, and in some circles, it was even openly discussed where you could find one of these omega brothels. 

He wanted to be there, helping track down the men and women who were committing these crimes. He was starting to get the itch - that he needed to be back at work, doing what he did. Jay needed a door to bust down, and he needed it now. 

But he knew he should be enjoying his time in Wisconsin with Erin, that it was rare, and he shouldn't waste it. This was not something he would get to enjoy often. So, he tried to push the case out of his mind reminding himself they would probably still be working it in three days’ time anyway. 

Knowing he should finish his run and get back to Erin before she thinks he fell into the river, he headed off down the twisting path towards the cabin, making sure to jump the roots that grew over the path in their search for water. This path is one of his favourites, a challenging run with some hills and sharp turns that really tested your agility. He had come up here a lot when he had been training for the Rangers. It really made you concentrate on moving your body right. It's exactly what he needs right now, as, besides the sexual activity, he hadn't been active much in the past few days. 

By the time he reached the cabin, the sun had fully risen, and the dappled light had started to stream in through the trees. Running up the steps to the front door, he found it unlocked. Obviously, Erin was awake now - because he had locked the door when he had left earlier. He was greeted by the smell of coffee and bacon - he was not going to object to either of those morning delights.

Erin was standing by the stove, pieces of bacon sizzling away in their own fat. Six eggs are frying in a pan next to the bacon, and it makes him laugh to think that she knew him so well. She had anticipated when he would be getting back from his run. 

He walked over to her and kissed her, deepen the kiss for a single second. She then returned to the frying pan, picking it up and holding it over the empty plates, before depositing four eggs and the lion’s share of the bacon onto one plate, and the remainder of the food onto her own. 

"Thought you would be hungry. Last night we were up pretty late and then you went for a run early this morning." She smiles at him as he tucks into the food, washing down mouthfuls with big gulps of warm coffee.

"Yeah. I could eat a whole cow." He shovels more bacon onto his fork and shoves it into his mouth. 

"You will have to settle for four eggs and half a pig - " Erin's phone ringing cut her off before she could say anything more.

Jay hoped that it was someone from Intelligence, telling them that they need to get back to Chicago NOW to help with the case. He knows that the unit is strong, and that they don't need him and Erin, but it would mean he got to go back to work, strap a vest on and take down some bad guys. 

Hank's voice is clear over the phone, but that doesn’t mean it’s a work call. Hank had been calling them regularly since the first couple of days of their heat. He wanted to check in on how they were doing, and while that creeped Jay out, Erin had seemed touched. So, he had put up with the phone calls.

This time was obviously different, because seconds later Erin stood up and moved towards her bag and started to haphazardly throw clothes in. Jay also jumped up, his empty plate rattling on the table in his haste to pull the chair back. There was no doubt - they were being called back to Chicago.

Although Jay loved the cabin and spending one on one time with Erin, he loved saving lives more. 

If that made him a bad omega, he didn't really give a shit.


End file.
